politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Cobh
Description Republic of Cobh is a nation led by Taoiseach Jo po on the continent of Europe. Republic of Cobh's government is a Federal Republic with very liberal social policies. Economically, Republic of Cobh favors far left wing policies. The official currency of Republic of Cobh is the Euro. At 13 days old, Republic of Cobh is a new nation. Republic of Cobh has a population of 357,926 and a land area of 3,250.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 110.13. Pollution in the nation is everywhere. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Ethymology The port, which has had several Irish language names, was first called "Cove" ("The Cove of Cork") in 1750. It was renamed by the British as "Queenstown" in 1849 to commemorate a visit by Queen Victoria. No source has been identified for when the name was officially changed to Cobh, but it occurred around the time the Irish Free State was established. Cobh is a Gaelicisation of the English name Cove, and it shares the same pronunciation. It has no meaning in the Irish language. History The Republics history is one of hardship in the struggle to keep the peace in Cork Harbour. It begins after the collapse of the Irish Government in Dublin and of many countries around the world. New states were being formed and there was bloodshed on the once peaceful island if Ireland. Fearful that the same horrors that were happening in the rest of the country, towns and villages around the Harbour assemble in Cobh to form a temporary union. After two weeks of talks the Articles of the City States was signed and the United City States of Cork Harbour was formed. It would be a loose federation of the different towns in the Harbour and it was centered in Cobh. It was to keep the region safe and prosperous until the fighting stopped and a new Irish Government was formed. But the fighting never stopped. But after months of waiting the UCSCH was invited to a meeting in the ruins of Cork City Hall. The local groups and states had had enough of war and wanted peace. So after much debate among the cities on whether to attend or not the UCSCH sent a delegation to try to help hash out an agreement. Three months passed by and finally and agreement was signed by all attending states. The agreement was the formation of a Cork Provisional Government to rule what was left of county Cork. If a state didnt wish to join they wouldnt be forced to. It was to be based in Cork city by a Council of Representatives. A nationwide vote was held to decide if the UCSCH would join. The result was 57% for joining and 43% against, so it joined the CPG. The CPG held together peacefully for two years before conflicts arose again. The western towns wanted more autonomy and the communists were threatening to storm the Government. On the 2nd of February 2019 the western towns formed their own state and sent a declaration of independence to Cork City. Not wanting to lose these fertile lands the CPG declared war on the new West Cork Federation on the 4th of February 2019. This would start a bloody conflict between the two states. After 5 months of bloody battles in the west and uprisings in the north a communist coup took Cork City on the 14th of July. This completely destroyed any unity left in the CPG and it collapsed. Once again fearful war would come to their towns and villages representatives from old UCSCH towns once more met in Cobh on the first of August to once again form a new state. After two weeks of talks on the 14th of August 2019 Thomas Moore stepped out in front of a huge crowd and on the steps of an old brick building that had once been a school and proclaimed the Republic of Cobh. He read out a declaration of independence and stated the Cork Harbour was once again a free and seperate nation from the CPG. The crowd cheered and applauded him. He was to be the first Taoiseach of the new republic. Since that day the republic has mainly kept to itself and not meddled in the affairs of the old CPG and the new states in the area. However on the 18th of August 2043 it decided to formally join the international alliance The Immortals after much negotiation and a nationwide vote. Geography The republic is mainly comprised of the area of Cork Harbour and the surrounding regions. The land surrounding the Harbour is largely flat and very fertile. The hills near the Harbour mouth are full of minerals. The river Lee forms an important water source for the Republic. Government The Republics Government is a Federal Republic. Its comprised of seven City States, one Federal Territory and one Federal City State. The National Government This is the Federal Government that controls the Republic and the Various City States. Its currently located in Cobh. Its divided into the executive branch(Taoiseach and National Council), the legislative branch (National Congress) and the judiciary (the Supreme Court of Laws). They all meet in the old brick build where the Proclamation of Independence was read. The Executive Branch The Republic has two executive powers. The Taoiseach and the National Council. The Taoiseach The Taoiseach is elected by the people in every City State and serves a ten year term (max 2 terms). He is the head of the National Council and can approve or veto any law from the National Congress. He can make executive orders and if the Act 14 The Emergency Powers Act ''of the constitution he can write laws as well. Can be forced from office if the National Council and the National Congress both agree to do so. = '''Taoiseachs of the Republic' = * Thomas Moore(Cumann na Poblachta): First term (August 2019-August 2029) * Thomas Moore(Cumann na Poblachta): second term(August 2029-August 2039) * Jo Po(Cumann na Poblachta): First term(August 2039- ) The National Council The National Council is made up of an elected representative from each City State totaling seven(six if not counting the Taoiseach). Elected every ten years with no term limits. They serve as ministers and advisors to the the Taoiseach. But they also make sure that laws have the best interests of each City State. They can approve and disapprove laws. They can also get rid of a law but must be approved by the Taoiseach. Must be a majority of 4. Everyone has one vote. Then the law is presented to the Taoiseach. They can also get rid of a law but must be approved by the Taoiseach. The current ministers are * James Phelan : Tanaiste(vice Taoiseach) and Minister of Finance * Pat Roche : Minister of the Interior and Intelligence * Daniel O'S : Minister of Defense and Homeland Security * Cillian Floody : Minister of Foreign Relations and Commerce * Adam Flanders : Minister of the Economy and the Environment * Ava Phelan : Minister of Justice and Education and Health The Legislative Branch '' This is comprised of the National Congress. There are 25 members of Congress. Each state elects 3 Congressmen but Cobh elects 4 as its its the capital state. The Congress debate and write laws. It can legislate mainly on foreign or national issues. If a City State asks it can also legislate on what that City State wants. Every law needs a majority of 15 to be allowed to continue. A party needs 13 Congress seats to form a majority. Elected every Five years. ''The Judicial Branch This is comprised the Supreme Court of Laws. It makes sure that all laws are constitutional and also deals with problems between states. There 3 judges who are selected by the National Council. Political Parties There many different parties in the Republic. They cant compete in elections for the National Council only for Congress and Taoiseach. The parties are In Government : '' The Democratic League * Cumann na Poblachta(Social Liberals) * Irish Christian Front(Christian Democrats) * The Conservative Party(Conservatives) ''Opposition ''(not all are in Government): * The Socialist Party(Socialist) * The Jamesians(Syndicalists) * New Sinn Fein(Republican Nationalist) * The Democratic Front(Democrats) * The Workers Party(Marxists) * The Peoples Party(Populists) * The Fennians Party(Nationalist Militarists) * The Workers Union(Eco Socialists) * The Green Party(Green Politics) * Labour Party(Social Democrats) * The Liberal Party(Liberals) * The Jacobins(Anarchists) '''The Local Governments '''''City States These are where the main towns governing body acts as the states governing body as well. The City States make the local laws for their own City State and even have the power to form their own militias. They cant make laws that involve foreign relations and the military. The City States are # Crosshaven # Carrigaline # Ringaskiddy # Carrigtohill # Middleton # Cloyne # Whitegate Federal Territories This is like a City State except it has a Governor who is appointed by the National Council. He represents the National Council and answers to it. The one Federal Territory is # The South Western Territory Federal City State This is the City State in which the Government is located. This now is Cobh City State but it can be moved to a different City State. Thus the capital city is located in this City State. The current Federal City State is # Cobh City State Notable Government Policies Immigration All immigrants are welcome, especially those who are of Irish descent as they are seen as lost brothers. Anyone can apply for citizenship and asylum Military The Republican Guard is a defensive force only. It cant get involved in political affairs and the Chief General must obey the National Council. Environment Environmental protection is not just seen as important but also as the Government's duty to protect. Renewable energy is encouraged and subsidies are given by the Government to anyone wishing to change. Education Education in primary and secondary schools is compulsory and tertiary education paid for by the Government. Torture and Capital Punishment Torture in any form is illegal in the Republic. Capital Punishment is also illegal. Drugs All drugs are allowed to be used for medical purposes. Any drug found to be harmful to the consumer or people nearby is illegal. Cannabais is not illegal under federal law but some states have made illegal. Consuming illegal drugs is considered an illness and therefore treated as such. The victim will then go through rehab and any assistance needed will be offered. There will be no jail sentence no matter the amount of offences. Abortion This is illegal unless the mother or the child's life is at risk. Military The military in Cobh is split in 2 groups The Federal Armed Forces and The Local Militias Federal Armed Forces The Federal Armed Forces are composed of 5 branches. These are the Republican Guard(RG), the Republican Air Force(RAF), the Republican Navy(RN), the Special Forces and the National Guard(NG). They all answer to the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces who answers to the National Council. Its a completely volunteer force and volunteers must be above 18 to join. All branches are equiped with state of the art weaponry and very sophisticated technology. The Republican Guard This is the ground force of the Armed Forces. Currently composed of 9000 trained soldiers. They are well trained and equiped. They are divided into 2 Divisions of 4500 men located at Crosshaven and at Carrigtohill. They posses some artillery pieces but very few offensive vehicles. The Republican Air Force Currently consists of 2 surveillance planes. Doesn't keep offensive weaponry. The Republican Navy Currently consists of 5 small patrol boats to keep an eye on illegal drug and human trafficking. The Special Forces 5 groups of 10 men highly trained and very well equiped. Used to carry out small raids and to protect the Taoiseach. The National Guard This is a small unarmed force of 5000 solders who act as a kind of Federal Police. They help them keep order but also patrol the Republics bordors. The Local Militias Under the Constitution each City State has the right to have an armed militia to help keep order and to support the Federal Armed Forces. Unlike their Federal counterparts they have no limitations on offensive or defensive capabilities. Meaning most of these militias are just as well equiped and trained as the Federal Armed Forces. Foreign Relations The Republic used to be fairly isolationist except with necessary trade with some Cities and States on the Continent. But after Jo Po's election as Taoiseach, he embarked on a campaign to improve the Republic's relations with it's neighbours. On the 3rd July 2041 he successfully negotiated the Republic's entry into an international alliance ''The Immortals. ''The purpose of this move was to show everyone that Cobh was opening up to the world. Most treaties signed by the Republic are trade deals. It has a special treaty with the small country of Doleland. Economy Demographics